candyboyfandomcom-20200214-history
Episodes
On December 5, 2007, Candy Boy was released on DVD along with the limited edition of Korean artist Meilin's Candy Boy CD single.5 This is the first release from a project called Anime 2.0, in which a single is sold accompanied by an OVA.1 A follow-up seven-episode series began streaming on May 2, 2008.23 The first DVD volume of this new series was released on December 10, 2008. A single by nayuta called Bring up Love was released on August 13, 2008, the DVD edition of which contains the first EX episode of the series. The second DVD volume was released on June 24, 2009, containing another episode. Prologue "Candy☆Boy - Side Story for Archive" November 22, 2007 When Kanade assumes Yukino is going out with Sakuya, she starts to distance herself from their usual closeness. However, Yukino gets upset and begs Kanade not to leave her. It turns out Sakuya actually had a crush on Kanade and was asking Yukino for advice. 01 "The Two's Distance" "Futari no Kyori" (フタリノキョリ) May 2, 2008 Remembering the times when she and Yukino used to walk under an umbrella together, Kanade works out a plan to relive those moments. A rainy day comes, but Kanade is unable to find her umbrella. Luckily Yukino also remembered those days and brought her own. 02 "Can I have this, plea...se?" "Kore Kudasa...i?" (コレクダサ...イ?) June 21, 2008 In the run up to Christmas, Kanade and Yukino look for presents for each other. Meanwhile, Sakuya makes plans for the new dorms being built. Kanade finds a perfect, albeit rather expensive, gift, using their plane ticket money in the process. While wondering how to get home, Sakuya shows up with airplane tickets, including one for herself. 03 "Crossing Barriers" "Koerarenai Kabe" (コエラレナイカベ) September 26, 2008 Kanade and Yukino, along with Sakuya, arrive home where their younger sister, Shizuku, awaits them. While putting up with Sakuya, Kanade and Yukino learn that Shizuku has been jealous of the two's closeness. 04 "It's Hepatica, right..." "Yukiwari Soukana" (ユキワリソウカナ...) November 7, 2008 Kanade and Yukino have to deal with the way things have turned out, while Shizuku has a talk with Sakuya, who explains why she fell for Kanade. Shizuku then spends the night with Kanade and Yukino and apologizes. 05 "Aaaaaaah...mmm!" "Aaaaa...nmu!" (ア―――...ンムッ!) December 29, 2008 Kanade has a weird dream involving Yukino. While worrying about her exams and homework, she gets taken out by Yukino to a cafe for Valentine's Day. However, Kanade has to redo her homework for incorporating her dreams into them. 06 "What Lies Beyond" "Sono Saki ni Aru Koto" (ソノサキニアルコト) March 13, 2009 Kanade gets a stern lecture from her teacher concerning her recent art fumble, and Yukino warns her to be more careful. The new dorms are in preparations and Sakuya has a whole floor dedicated to her and Kanade, but then Kanade points out she already signed up to share one with Yukino and she freezes up. Kanade mentions that she might take extra classes during the Spring holidays, and has to tell Shizuku that they might not be home, which ruins plans she had. Yukino says that she'll get a part time job so Kanade can go to prep school, which stuns her a little. 07 "Cherry Blossoms have Bloomed?" "Sakura Saku?" (サクラサク?) May 8, 2009 Kanade is feeling both guilty that Yukino is doing a part time job for her sake, and lonely since she doesn't get to spend as much time with her. They are both surprised to find Shizuku at their apartment, who stays over. Sakuya tells Kanade that she should go apologize to Yukino, with Shizuku making a similar suggestion. Kanade later meets up with Yukino to apologize, telling her she'll take a short-term course instead of full term, and they promise to stay together forever. Yukino asks Kanade to get some cream off her mouth, which, to Yukino's surprise, Kanade removes with her lips. They later say that they love each other. In addition to the main episodes, extra episodes that take place around the main timeline were included on DVDs, the first of which was released with a music single on August 13, 20087 and the second released with the second volume of the series. EX01 "Forecast of the Future" "Mirai Yohouzu" (ミライヨホウズ) August 13, 20087 Set before the original ONA, Kanade and Yukino move into their dorm room in Tokyo, sending photos back to their sister, Shizuku. EX02 "Theory of Happiness Sharing" "Shiaku Sekyoyu Uriron" (シアクセキョユウリロン) June 24, 2009 As the snow falls, Sakuya invites Yukino, Kanade and Shizuku to a swimming pool before it is opened to the public. However, Sakuya's true motive is to take photographs Kanade for lewd purposes, going as far as to photoshop her head onto Shizuku's body while wearing her old swimsuit. Yukino calls Kanade's bluff on her spotting her in her swimsuit, and they offer a compromise. Kanade decides to delete all of Sakuya's photos, but Shizuku decides to give her one as thanks for inviting her. Category:Episodes